


Every Rose

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [20]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Community: femslash100, Dark Aurora, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the rose, but every rose has its thorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



She is the rose. Her lips are the blush of the petals, and when she runs her lips over them they shine as if they are covered with the morning dew. The scent of her skin is as heady as any nectar, and she watches the sunrise with the same glorious longing in her eyes as any flower turning its face towards the sun.  
  
But her teeth are still sharp and white, and leave bruises on Maleficent's skin; her nails are sharp, and score lines of blood black-red by firelight.  
  
For every rose has its thorns, and hers are ruthless.


End file.
